


The day that changed everything.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [29]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: An unfortunate incident happens at a grocery store and it leads to Tk and Carlos finding out some surprising news.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	The day that changed everything.

Carlos would always remember that day.  
Somehow it what started out as just a normal day turned out to be both the best and worst day of his life?

It started off as normal as any other day.  
Tk and Carlos both had the day off and decided they wanted to spend it together in doors. But by lunch time Carlos soon worked out that they didn’t have a food and that at least one of the two of them needed to go to the shop.  
Tk who hadn’t got to spend much time with his husband lately decided that the both of them were going to go, Carlos being more than happy to.

“How do we not have food?” Tk sighed as he drove the two of them to the shop.

“Because we’ve both been working a lot the last couple of weeks.” Carlos pointed out looking away from the road ahead of him and at his husband. 

“We should have just ordered in.” Tk sighed as he leaned his head back.

“You’re the one that said you wanted to cook something nice.” Carlos pointed out with a laugh.

“Only because you never agree to let me cook.” Tk pointed out also with a small laugh. “You normally just say how I’ll end up burning the house down.”

“You will.” Carlos nodded knowing exactly how bad his husband was when it came to cooking. “Good thing you’re a fire-fighter then.”

“I guess it is.” Tk laughed again. “Why did we have to come all the way out here though?”

“To get the right ingredients.” Carlos said with a sigh. Whenever the two of them went out shopping together they always ended up having this exact conversation. “You know that.”

“If you think I’m just going to burn the food, why are we even bothering getting the expensive ingredients?”

“So that I can fix it for you.” Carlos said as he pulled into the parking lot. “Were only going to be here for like twenty minutes.” Carlos looked over at Tk a suggestive look on his face. “Then I will take you home.”

“You better.” Tk told him as he undone his seatbelt and got out of the car.

The two of them walked into the store in complete silence both of them just wanting to get home as quick as possible.

The two of them made it to the second aisle when Tk heard the door to the shop open again before the distinct sound of a lock closing.

“Can we hurry this up?” Tk said quietly as he walked a little closer to his husband. “I would like to get home.”

“We can hurry up.” Carlos said with a nod, and Tk tried to hold back a small laugh when he noticed his husband moving around the store faster.

“Put your hands in the air.” Both men heard being shouted from next to the till.

Carlos looked over at his husband knowing exactly what was going on and quietly moved closer to the man as they heard a shot go off

Tk watched a little freaked out, they were too close to the till for his own liking.  
The next ten minutes went in a blur for Tk, one moment his husband his heading towards him the next theirs a noise and the man with the gun is walking over to them, then an excruciating pain shot through Tk’s leg, an all too familiar pain.  
Carlos standing above him is the next thing Tk remembers before the world goes black.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Carlos said softly as Tk came back round.

“What happened?” Tk asked as he tried to open his eyes, having to do so slowly when the light above him felt like it was burning his eyes off.

“A man thought he could robe the store, heard us saw my Austin PD top on you and shot.” Carlos explained as TK finally got his eyes the whole way open. “Normally I like you wearing my clothes.”

“I got shot.” Tk nodded as small bits of memories came back to him. “I got shot.”

“You did.” Carlos nodded. “Again.”

“Sorry about that.” Tk smiled at his husband. “It was only the leg this time though.

“It was but it still scared the shit out of me and I’m pretty sure gave your dad about ten extra grey hairs.” Carlos laugh as he looked over to where his father-in-law was somehow sleeping through their exchange. “I personally think they were already there.”

“Don’t let him hear you saying that.” Tk pointed out. “You may be married to his son but he will still be pretty mad.”

“I have something else to tell you.” Carlos started as he leaned forward in his chair grabbing Tk’s hand. “The doctor found something in your blood work.”

“What?” Tk asked starting to get a little worried. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” Carlos assured him giving Tk’s hand a quick squeeze. “It’s nothing bad.”

“Then what is it, Carlos?” Tk asked both confused and still a little worried.

“You’re pregnant Tk.” Carlos knew in a hospital room with his father-in-law asleep on the other side probably wasn’t the best place to tell his husband the news. “You’re pregnant.”

“I am?” Tk asked a smile growing on his face. “The pregnancy test said negative.”

“I said that, false negatives do happen just not very often.” Carlos explained as he let his own smile grow. “But its real Tk, you’re pregnant.”

“Who thought getting shot would lead to us finding out were having a baby?” Tk asked in disbelief as he shook his head.

“Who knew?” Carlos shrugged his shoulders. “But’s it’s happening. Were really gonna have a baby.”

“Be happy about it now.” Owen mumbled as he woke up. “Because when that baby is born you’re not gonna get no sleep.”

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Carlos said shocked moving away from Tk a little.

“I was only awake for the end.” Owen promised knowing whatever happened before he woke up is a moment that was just for the two of them to remember. “My kid’s having a kid.”

“He is.” Tk nodded the biggest smile on his face. 

“He also got shot again.” Owen pointed out trying to get a little more serious.

“This time the only thing he did was go to the shop.” Tk pointed out. “Can’t really blame me for that.”

“I wasn’t.” Owen assured as he went to push himself up. “I’m gonna go and get some coffee, let you two have a minute alone.”

“Thanks dad.” Tk smiled at the man, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with his dad right now he needed to have a conversation with his husband. “I’m pregnant.”

“You are.” Carlos nodded with a smile. “Were having a baby.”

“Kiss me.” Tk told him with a smile.

Carlos happily complied leaning over and kissing his husband. 

“This day got pretty shitty for a while.” Tk pointed out when he broke away from the kiss. 

“But it got pretty good.” Carlos pointed out keeping his hands on either side of Tk’s face. “Pretty memorable day.”

“Pretty memorable day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know.


End file.
